The Admired Family (script)
Chapter 2: The Admired Family Opening Scene (Corasta and Gylex are seen talking to each other in a barricade. Maline is presumably there. Koshka then walks in.) Koshka: Here we are! The Shepherds Garrison. Go on! Make yourself at home. (Everyone turns to see Marco walk in and look around.) Maline: Koshka, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles! (Maline suddenly shows up and runs to Koshka.) Koshka: Oh, hey, Maline! Maline: "Oh hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you! Koshka: Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue... Gylex: Hey, squirt! Where's Sokara? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe! *Spins Gauwill around his hand like a basketball* Koshka: Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Gylex, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught? Gylex: Ha! Never doubt the Pegasus! ...Wait, was that an insult? Corasta: Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain? Maline: Poor Corasta. She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded. Koshka: Aw, Corasta, that's so sweet of you to worry about Sokara. Corasta: Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry! Gylex: So, who's the stranger? Koshka: No one's stranger that you Gylex... But allow me to introduce Marco! He just joined the Shepherds. Sokara's made him our new dracoknight and tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve! Gylex: Oh yeah? Can he do this? *buuuuuurp* Marco: I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach." In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances. Maline: Ugh, Gylex! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Marco! Don't encourage him! I'd hope you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph! (Everyone looks towards Maline to see her turn and leave.) Corasta: Don't take it to heart, Marco. Maline warms to people slowly. Especially when she's appointed herself as your maid. Koshka: Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time. (Sokara walks in.) Corasta: Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so- (Corasta goes to walk to Sokara, but trips on some papers. She gets up and dusts herself off.) Sokara: Corasta! Are you all right? ...Those boots of yours again? Corasta: No! I mean, yes! I mean... *sigh* Sokara: All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Kagia. Marco: Regna Kagia? Corasta: A unified kingdom made up of three countries north of Akardos inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said. Sokara: Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell that new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any- Koshka: I volunteer! Gylex: Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission! Maline: I'll go as well. ...What? I've been here the whole time! Corasta: I... I, um... Sokara: Yes, Corasta? Corasta: It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way. Sokara: Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield. Corasta: W-well, if you think it wise, Captain. Sokara: Just stay by me and you'll be fine. Corasta: Oh, yes! I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do that! (The screen goes black and shows Sokara, Koshka, Marco, and Gylex on a field.) Sokara: Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead. Sobek: W-wait for me! (Sobek comes running up to the group.) Sokara: Sobek? Sobek: Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Kagia? Only if I could last remember where I placed Devolution. *moans in sadness* Oh... Koshka: Huh? Gylex was supposed to... Gylex! Did you forget to tell Snapperhook about our mission? Gylex: The griffin never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all... Koshka: Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time? Gylex: Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Sobek, ol' buddy. Sobek: That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march... Marco: Your name is Snapperhook, right? Sokara: Nicknames aside, this is Sobek, one of our finest. Sobek: Hello, Marco. Laurel told me we had a new Shepherd. Er, Laurel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon. Battle Begins Sokara: Gods, have the Sirens spread this far? Marco: "Sirens"? Demiri: We needed a name for this new threat. Classified as one of the Skeletal Nightwalker species so the council gave them one. Sokara: Everyone, remember what we're up against! Gylex: Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive Gauwill into their... Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago! Sokara: Gylex, this is no time for jokes... Gylex: I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere... Sokara: Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh! Turn 2 (Laurel comes on to the field.) Laurel: Splendid! It seems I've caught up. Now to extirpate these brutes... Hmm? Is that an Gauwill axe? Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation! Laurel and Gylex Trade Gylex: Whoa! My axe! Laurel: I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know. Gylex: Thanks, Laurel! ...Er, for the axe anyway! Laurel: Perhaps next time I'll use a spell (Relium) to fasten it to your hands... permanently. Turn 4 Sokara: What's next, Marco? Guide our swords. Demiri: Might I advise patience, Stormfang? Marco is a fine dracoknight/tactician, but we have been working him mercilessly. Even the best of us needs rest. Sokara: Yes, of course. I'm sorry. Demiri: Perhaps Marco would prefer we choose our own actions at times. Sokara: But how will we know? Demiri: We could use a simple command that lets us fight on our own. So long as Marco realizes such a strategy does not guarantee victory. Acting as we see fit may not always lead us to the best course of action. Engaging Siren Chief Siren Chief: (When engaged) Gwaaaaaar! Siren Chief: (When defeated) Unnngh... After Battle Sokara: Finally, and good riddance! But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad... Demiri: Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary. >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts